Harry Potter the Magical Principal 2
by Challenge King
Summary: This is the sequel to Harry Potter the Magical Principal set four years after the first one. Please read and review. This like the first one is a Harry Potter/Victorious/iCarly crossover.


Potter/West Residence, Master Bedroom  
Los Angeles, California  
Friday, May 20, 2013

Laying in bed cuddled with his pale skinned dark-brunette haired wife thinking over the last four years of his life that involved a group of kids he had been keeping an eye on since meeting them. The dark haired, green-eyed, and pale skinned Principal of the Hollywood Arts High School tried to determine how much of a difference he had made since becoming apart of their lives and helping them when they needed it. The principal knew that each of the kid's would be smash hits in the entertainment business since all eight of them had great talent in their area of choice. His thoughts turned to each of the eight kids.

The first of the eight he thought of was a curly haired young man with a puppet that seemed to have a life of its own which was a little odd. The curly haired young's name is Robert "Robbie" Shapiro and he is a good comedian and has a great talent for ventriloquism. The principal Knew Robbie could make it far as a stand-up comedian.

The next one was a young man of African-American descent with black hair done in dread-locks. The dark skinned young man's name is Andre Harris and he has quite the talent for instruments and songwriting. The principal knew Andre was going to make it far in music industry with his musical and instrumental talents.

The next one was a handsome young man with shoulder length brunette hair with lightly tanned skin who always looked calm and relaxed despite whatever serious situation was going on. The handsome young man's name is Beckett "Beck" Oliver and he has quite the talent for acting. The principal knew Beck would make it far with his looks and talent for acting.

The next one was another lightly tanned skinned young man but his brunette hair was far shorter who always seemed to have some form of technology in his hands whenever he wasn't occupied with his pale skinned girlfriend. The technology inclined young man's name is Fredward "Freddie" Benson and he has quite the talent with technical production, computers, and cameras. The principal knew that Freddie's practical experience from working on iCarly and on the various plays and projects would help him get far in any venue of the entertainment business.

The next one was a young woman with shoulder length red-velvet hair who seemed child-like and very excitable about life. The child-like young woman's name is Caterina "Cat" Valentine and she has quite the talent for singing, make-up, and costume design. The principal knew with Cat's talent for costume design she would do very well in any venue of the entertainment business.

The next one was a young woman with pale skin and shoulder length dark-brunette hair with a green hair extension and an eye-brow piercing who always seemed to have annoyed look on her face except when she was with Cat or her technology inclined boyfriend. The pale skinned young woman's name is Jadelyn "Jade" West-Potter and she has quite the talent for singing and script writing. The principal knew that Jade would make it in the entertainment business with her singing and script writing talents.

The next one was a young woman of half-Latina and half-Irish descent with tanned skin and long brunette hair who always seemed to have an arrogant and prideful air about her. The prideful young woman's name is Trina Vega and she has quite the talent for dancing and martial arts. The principal knew she would make it far in the entertainment business as fitness instructor but also knew she wouldn't settle for anything less than super-stardom in music despite her lack of vocal talent.

The last of the eight is another half-Latina and half-Irish young woman with tanned skin and long dark brown hair who always had a caring and sweet personality. The caring young woman's name is Victoria "Tori" Vega she is the younger sister of Trina Vega and she has quite the talent for singing, dancing, and acting. The principal knew Tori was going to make it very far in the entertainment business with her talents.

The principal laid in bed thinking of those eight young adults and knew from his 9 years of teaching art and music around L.A. to magical and non-magical students and these last four years as the principal of Hollywood Arts that those eight are the most talented of age group. He was certain that these eight young adult's would get very far and become super-stars in the entertainment business and if not he would change his name from Harry Potter to something very idiotic and embarrassing. Harry rubbed the tan leather pouch that hung around his neck all the time in hope that the group will make it in the world and not crash and burn like so many other young entertainers.

Harry looked next to him at his cuddling wife Ruby Lynn Potter(nee West) and cleared his throat catching her attention and making her look at him. "I love you Ruby." She smiled broadly at him and said, "I love you to Harry." They leaned into each other and kissed deeply.

**Author's Note:**** Please review and tell me what you think and this is only going to be a one-shot so if anyone wants to continue it themselves please leave a review or PM directly me about it. The Jeddie relationship mentioned and the name for Jade's mother is a shout-out to OneHorseShay whose stories everyone should read. I also have two forums called Harry Potter Crossover Challenges and iCarly Crossover Challenges set up for the challenges I make so if you could please stop by those and take a look to see if one of the challenges interests you.  
**


End file.
